MAD Love!
by ZEYD-ARCHY
Summary: Vincent and Loz, two young loves who have only remained "friends for the first half of their life, but now, something in the two of them has snapped... and they have new feelings for each other, but only time will truely tell what it all means.


Vincent pushed open the door to the bedroom, looking in on the two inside,

"Loz... you me now... in your labs" he panted a bit, his coat loosened over his waist,

"Now.." he panted heavily and headed out, he looked soaking wet from the rain, well, from his place at least. He trotted friskily down the stairs to the designated labs and anxiously awaited the other males' arrival.

"Hurry" he groaned, tapping his foot on the floor as he paced around a few times, "please" he rubbed his throbbing forehead a few times and dug his nails into his sides.

Loz about to jump up from his seat when the came in and gave him a look as he told him to head off down for his labs still having a dark blush on to his face as he moved to get up on shakily legs taking his time to head down the stairs nervous and a little bit excited as he looked at the other across the table from him once down in his labs clutching tightly onto his goggles in his hands,

"Thank you....and all for...well you know what...." he stumbled over his words a bit and looked down at the floor a little.

Vincents breathing was raged and deep,

"Oh gods..." he smiled and knelt down in front of him, taking his hand and kissing it lovingly,

"You are... VERY attractive.... i just wish i realized it sooner... but do thank Kiz for showing me" he sighed a bit and breathed hotly on the others hand before Vincent pulled Loz in close and laid his head, just above the others crotch. Vincent sighed out a deep moan and stood back up seductively, grinding his front into Lozs'

"I want you.... so bad" he sighed and placed his arms on Lozs' shoulders weakly,

"I want you" he whispered into his antennae again,

"You and... only you" he breathed again, sliding his hands down the others back to grope his ass softly.

Loz took in a sharp breath of air and blushed more looking at the other with eyes sliding closed as he leaned his forehead to one of Vincent's shoulders,

"Thank you so much and you can have me..."He blushed a bit more at his own words and moved to drop his goggles to the fall and wrap his arms around the other's neck pulling in for a deep kiss to the other's lips relaxing more to the other and he sighed out as his lips meet the other.

Vincent hungrily took the other male and pushed him against a nearby wall, kissing him back hurriedly and pushing his front into Lozs' slightly, his hard-on really showing through his loosened leather pants,

"fuck you're so good looking.... i could just.... eat you" he moaned a bit and moved a hand down to unzip his own pants and kick them off voraciously. He felt his eyes water slightly as he pushed Loz over to a fairly large table and pushed some of the papers off and set Loz on it. It didn't take long for Vincent to get to work, and started kissing down his chest.

Loz giving out little squeaks and soft moans from the back of his throat as he let the other do what he pleased and just relaxed back with a soft hue to his face as he laid back on the table to look down at Vincent through blurry eyes, reaching down to gently pet along at Vincent's antenna, softly purring out a bit. Slowly getting hard himself from the rubs and roughness of the other. Arching back up a little as Vincent kept rubbing his own hard on against Loz's slowly growing hard on through pants and underwear material.

Vincent bit his lower lip slightly and moved to pull off Lozs' pants and underwear and he knelt down a bit to lick his cock softly and reach his hand up to finger along the underside, "hmmm so soft" he sighed and breathed onto it before he took it into his mouth and sucked it back hard and deep, making himself swell in excitement, oh he wasn't going to be able to hold back for long. He grunted a bit, already feeling himself start to ache.

Biting on his own tongue as he moaned and cried out more as the other sucked and licked away, not being able to hold much back for long he moaned out louder and deeper from his throat as he arched his back up more now moving to spread legs for the other to get better access to as he lightly thrust up into his mouth by accident only going on what his body wanted most and it was all showing signs for Vincent to go ahead and just take him there seeing as how he couldn't hold back much either.

Vincent gladly accepted and pulled his burning hot mouth away and clambered up onto the table, moving Lozs' hips slightly before he slowly pushed himself inside and pushed his head forewords into Lozs' chest, barely getting past his third ring before he couldn't go in any further, or he'd hurt the other. "Goddamn" he moaned weakly and tugged off Lozs' coat silently before he went back to hungrily kissing and licking him, starting his rough rhythm of thrusts into him.


End file.
